Reality
by Sushi-San
Summary: Inuyasha ends up in hell! what who's that.......................(i suck at summaries) please R&R!
1. Reality

Reality  
  
There was a dog demon lying against the wall all chained up helpless looking, he looked evil there was a certain darkness covering him so I just had to check it out  
  
"why you in here kid?" (a strange looking demon said)  
  
" I made a deal with the devil"  
  
" haven't we all. So to pass time why don't you share your pathetic story. Oh what did you say your name was?" (demon)  
  
" hmp...you wouldn't understand but I will educate you on my one way ticket down here. The names Inuyasha. now my story starts out like this..............  
  
FLASHBACK~  
  
one day as I was walking down the road to I girl I knows house a mere child came up to me and said  
  
" answer these questions three. If you get them right you will receive all the treasures in the world....but if you get them wrong then you will forever rot in hell! But the choice is yours to make."  
  
I thought this kid was joking so I stupidly accepted it I was an arrogant fool then, I didn't understand or rather wanted to under stand what might happen when my life runs out. So I tested everything and every person till I got what I wanted. But I knew one day it would stab me in the back  
  
" a lack of judgment, that'll prove fatal in the future."  
  
The boys words I understood perfectly. Which got me pretty pissed of.  
  
" define courage"  
  
well that was easy courage is everything I am no doubt about it! I answered that question the way I answered almost anything.  
  
" courage is just confidence, kid. Oh and bravery too, but in a simpler form. It takes great strength to do something in the word any random thing. But it takes great courage to do something you're afraid to do. Courage and strength is everything I am!"  
  
I didn't quiet understand what I was saying except the me being strong thing. But of course I didn't point it out.  
  
Just then the child got an ear to ear grin. Then started to burst out laughing.  
  
" what the hell are you laughing at kid!?"  
  
" that response 'courage and strength is everything I am' keep up those type of answers and I will see you in hell! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
" ger!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop laughing! Demon reaper soul steal........"  
  
" hey! Hey! No need to go that far. Now as I was saying"  
  
this kid is doing more then piss me off he better get on with it.  
  
" why are the stronger so thick headed .....hey! Hey! Are you even listening to me!!??  
  
of course I wasn't I didn't want to waste all day on this stupid kid so I started to walk away.  
  
" hey where are you going!"  
  
" to find something better to do."  
  
" no wait! Wait! I'll skip right to the final question!"  
  
I turned around a stuck an ear out for the little guy.  
  
" fine what is it"  
  
" why are people afraid of the truth"  
  
the kids voice suddenly became monotone freaky ass voice it was scarier then that wench Kikiyo's was when he said that.  
  
hell if I know this questions really making me think hmmmmmm.....  
  
" don't strain yourself"  
  
" shut the hell up! I want to skip this question"  
  
" there is no skip! You loose! Ha!"  
  
" your laugh is really getting on my nerves kid! And besides you didn't say anything about not having skips. Wait a sec....i shouldn't even be playing this stupid game with you!"  
  
I then walked away  
  
" you're not going anywhere Inuyasha, the son of the great demon king!"  
  
I turned around and saw the runt had turned into a giant ogre  
  
" shit! I don't have time for this. But..I haven't sharpened my claws in a while. DEMON REAPER SOUL STEALER!  
  
I then hit him a few more times and he was out.  
  
PRESENT~  
  
"You mean to tell me that you killed him? then how the hell did you end up here in hell?" (demon)  
  
" will ya let me finish my story! since we have nothing else to do! Oh and try to keep your yap shut got it!"  
  
" fine. Fine. You don't gotta get so pushy!"  
  
" as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...........  
  
FLASHBACK~  
  
The kid had some kind of spell or something on it. And from behind me came to other demons which grabbed me I couldn't escape their grasp and I got pulled down here.  
  
PRESENT~  
  
" I tried to escape but these chains are tying me up and they seem to suck up my energy so I can't really move, think you can help me?"  
  
" of course." The demon said with a grin.  
  
!  
  
And then he hit me on the head with something and all I saw was black.  
  
  
  
( I hope you like so far chapter 2 coming soon! Please R&R and yes I'll take flames) 


	2. Reality ch2

Reality ch2  
  
I woke up only to see a huge demon bigger than my father sitting in front of me. What the hell did I do to get a whack on the head. I hope it doesn't leave a mark  
  
" your taken prisoner and all you care about is if your' face has a scratch on it!"  
  
" does it?"  
  
" gerrrrr...well my name is shippo. And I came here to save you!"  
  
just then the demon turned into an under sized squirrel.  
  
" you a rat is gonna save me. Ha! Don't make me laugh!"  
  
I then started laughing like crazy.  
  
" I'm not a rat I'm a fox! A fox! And if you don't stop laughing I won't get you out of here!"  
  
" how'd you get in here anyway?"  
  
" ummmmmmmmmm.......well lets hurry and brake these chains before anyone comes"  
  
"hey you didn't answer my question!"  
  
I had a feeling that, that the little rat was hiding something.  
  
" is it really that simple to get out of here"  
  
" of course" shippo said in a uneasy voice  
  
" what are you hiding from me ya little rat!?"  
  
" nothing! And I am not a RAT! But I have one tiny favor to ask of you....?"  
  
the little rat doesn't have to tell me he needs favors  
  
" yeah well there's this princess that needs a big strong person to save here because....well I'm to little and the reason I came here is because they said the great Inuyasha was here. So will you help me......???????????"  
  
hmmmmmmmmm......  
  
" what does this princess look like?"  
  
" she's very beautiful and she come from the future!"  
  
the rat all of a sudden got excited  
  
" I'll have to think about it"  
  
"WHAT! Ummmmmmmm.....her grandfather said that who ever saves her gets to take her hand in marriage!"  
  
" what if I think shes ugly"  
  
" we don't have time to talk about it now!"  
  
as usual I was being pretty damn stubborn  
  
" what if I want to talk about It now huh?"  
  
as well were arguing we sounded like an angry couple but in the middle of the fight some other demons saw us and that when Shippo disappeared  
  
" hey where the hell are you going!!!!"  
  
I then also disappeared and we ended up on a dirt road  
  
" please! Please! Can you help us"  
  
the rat was literally on his hands and knees begging  
  
" fine alright now get up you're embarrassing me!"  
  
" follow me"  
  
me and the rat.......Shippo then walked a pretty far distance till we got to some crappy looking shrine  
  
" so where did you say this princess was?"  
  
" a fairy took her"  
  
shit I hope this wasn't that stupid fairy that gave me those stupid questions  
  
" uggg!"  
  
this is giving me a head ache  
  
" Mr. Shrine Keeper I brought someone to save your' daughter!"  
  
just then some crazy looking old guy comes out of a room  
  
" I told you not to call me that kid!!!!....wait did you say you found someone to save my precise granddaughter!?"  
  
" the names Inuyasha old man just lead the way and I'll save your' granddaughter in no time"  
  
" who said we were leading the way? You're going with him"  
  
just then a guy appeared from the shadow with something tied around his wrist  
  
" my name is Miroku. And you are?"  
  
" sorry ch2 was so short but please wait up ch3 is coming soon please R&R!) 


End file.
